1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for adjusting the precision of image data. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for adjusting the precision of image data by adjusting the rendering time per frame of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Together with increasing requests for more graphic and detailed realization of images, image data continually increases in quality and capacity. This in turn increases the demands placed on terminals used to process the image data, which often requires users to upgrade the terminals they currently use.
Consequently, the increase in demand on terminals increases cost by requiring terminals to be upgraded. Furthermore, it becomes increasingly more difficult to provide a normal image service in a terminal of low specification or hardware capability (“specification”). Namely, the conventional image providing service is affected by the specification of a terminal. Therefore, a minimum specification is often required from a terminal in order to prevent the disconnection of images displayed on the terminal or unnatural conversion of the terminal's screen.
In order to realize image data in a terminal of low specification, some image providing services compulsorily reduce the number of frames of image data realized on the terminal or reorganize image data based on the terminal's low specification.
An image providing service method which limits the number of frames of image data realized on the terminal reduces the frame rate of the delivered content. Therefore, a user might feel a decrease in the screen quality of the images themselves, and, in some circumstance, the user may find it impossible to identify the images. Accordingly, this method of service to a terminal of low specification often distracts the interest and concentration of the user viewing the terminal.